Psycho
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Sasuke. Bagaimana bila tugas kelompok malah berakhir dengan kematian salah satu dari mereka ? Disclaimer: I didn't own any characters in this fanfiction. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Note: No Couple, OOC, typo.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model seperti bokong ayam berjalan menyusuri koridor Konoha High School menuju sebuah kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor. Mata nya menatap lurus tanpa menatap para gadis yang berdiri sambil berbisik – bisik mengaguminya. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dan kaya raya.

Sesampainya di kelas, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning menghampiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Yo teme ! Tumben sekali kau datang jam segini, biasanya kau selalu datang paling pagi"

"Aku kena macet", jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang berada di paling depan. Ia meletakkan tas nya di sebuah kursi di samping tas pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Oh ya, kemarin saat kau tidak masuk Orochimaru – sensei memberikan tugas kelompok."

"Siapa yang sekelompok dengan ku ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan hp dari saku nya.

"Kau sekelompok denganku dan Hinata. Kita disuruh membuat presentasi mengenai bakteri."

"Oh, baguslah." , jawab Sasuke sambil memasang headphone dan mulai mendengarkan music.

"Ohayo Naruto – san ! Uchiha – san ! " , sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo sambil mendekati meja Sasuke.

"Ohayo Hinata – san !" , sapa Naruto. Sementara Sasuke diam saja, ia mendengarkan music sambil menelungkupkan kepala dengan santai.

"Umm.. aku mau membahas tugas kelompok kita. Kapan kita akan mengerjakan nya ?" ,tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Teme !" , Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa, dobe ?"

"Kapan kita mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok ?"

"Hari ini saja." , jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan headset dari hp nya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"L – Lalu kita mau kerjakan dimana ?" , tanya Hinata dengan terbata bata.

"Di rumahku saja." , jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"T – tapi, apa tidak apa – apa. Aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah teman pria sebelum nya" , jawab Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi nya.

"Tenang saja Hinata – san, teme ini bukan orang yang pervert kok" , jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Di rumah ku ada banyak pelayan, jadi kita tidak sendirian. Kau tenang saja Hinata – san" , Sasuke menenangkan Hinata.

"Hai.. bolehkah aku meminta alamat Uchiha – san ?" , tanya Hinata.

"Ini alamat ku" , Sasuke menuliskan alamat rumah nya di selembar kertas dan memberikan pada Hinata. "Nanti kita berangkat bersama saja."

"Arigato, Uchiha – san" , Hinata membungkuk dalam dan meletakkan tas nya di kursi di belakang Naruto.

* * *

Bel menunjukkan tanda pulang berbunyi. Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata segera memasukkan barang – barang mereka ke dalam tas. Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas bersama Hinata.

"Teme ! Tunggu aku, dong !" , ucap Naruto sambil terburu – buru memakai ransel nya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih cepat, dobe !"

"Eh, Hinata – san membawa soal untuk presentasi yang kemarin diberikan Orochimaru – sensei kan ?", ucap Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Iya, aku bawa kok"

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sport dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Hinata sebagai wujud formalitas. Kemudian ia memasuki kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil.

"Teme. Kita makan dulu, yuk. Aku lapar nih" , ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping nya.

"Hinata – san. Apa kau ingin makan ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah Uchiha – san saja."

"Bilang saja mau atau tidak." , jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Ia kurang suka dengan segala hal yang merepotkan.

"A – aku mau makan" , jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Seperti itu lebih bagus, kan ? Sebaiknya kurangi juga sikap pemalu mu itu. Itu sangat menganggu." , ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar, namun membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dan terintimidasi.

"Teme ! Cukup ! Jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu kepada Hinata – san !"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku.", jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Tetap saja, kau harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tahu. Pilihlah kata – kata yang baik." ,Naruto berusaha menasihati Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, kata – kata Uchiha – san memang benar. Mungkin aku seharusnya lebih percaya diri." , ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menengahi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn.. kurasa kita tidak akan sempat untuk makan di restaurant. Kelihatannya tugas nya cukup banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan delivery saja ?" , tawar Sasuke.

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini dan bersantai." , jawab Naruto sambil bermain game dengan hp nya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan laptop dari kamar nya dan membawa nya ke perpustakaan tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"Kita pesan makanan dulu saja. Kalian lihat saja website restaurant yang melayani delivery service di laptop ku. Aku ingin mandi dan mengganti pakaian" , ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan laptop nya diatas meja.

"Aku pesan pizza, ya. Kau mau topping rasa apa, teme ?"

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku mengikuti selera kalian. Tolong pesankan garlic bread, ya", jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto serta berjalan menuju kamar nya.

Naruto menyalakan laptop dan menyalakan wi – fi. Kemudian ia membuka website delivery service pizza, Hinata menatap layar laptop.

"Hinata – san, kita mau beli pizza rasa apa ?"

"Bagaimaa kalau kita mencoba Cheesy Mushroom saja ?"

"Ya, kita coba itu saja. Ah, kita ambil paket 3 saja bagaimana ?"

"Paket 3 ? Apa tidak terlalu banyak, Naruto – san ?"

"Pizza size large dengan 6 beverages dan 3 side dishes rasanya cukup, deh. Masing – masing juga bisa memilih 1 side dishes. Soalnya makanku banyak, hehe.."

"Aku ingin mozzarella stick untuk side dishes ku. Naruto – kun ingin memesan apa ?", tanya Hinata.

"Aku pesan french fries saja, deh. Oh ya, aku keluar sebentar, ya. Aku mau menghubungi restaurant itu", jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan hp nya.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil memegang hp di telinga nya, ia membuka pintu, namun di saat yang sama Sasuke juga membuka pintu. Kepala Naruto dan Sasuke bertubrukan.

"Aww. Sakit, teme" , ucap Naruto sambil mengelus – elus kepala nya.

Sasuke mengelus – elus kepala nya dan berkata, "Kau mau kemana, dobe ?"

"Keluar sebentar, aku mau telpon restaurant pizza." , jawab Naruto sambil mengelus kepala nya.

"Ya sudah, aku disini bersama Hinata – san ", ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju meja dan duduk di samping Hinata.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Aku berjalan keluar ke arah dapur. Aku berjalan sambil menelpon restaurant pizza.

"Jadi, saya ulangi pesanan anda. Paket 3 dengan 1 pizza ukuran large dengan topping cheesy mushroom, 3 lemon tea dan 3 orange juice, 1 garlic bread, 1 french fries dan 1 mozarella sticks, ya. Total nya 15. 000 ryo. ", ucap seorang wanita yang melayani pesanan ku.

Aku segera menyebutkan alamat rumah teme untuk alamat pengantaran.

"Ok, silahkan menunggu 45 menit. Terima kasih atas pesanan nya" , jawab wanita itu. Aku segera mematikan hp ku.

Aku tiba – tiba merasa lapar. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Wah, banyak sekali makanan di kulkas nya.

Aku mengambil 1 kantung plastic berisi kit kat rasa green tea dan 1 batang coklat. Teme selalu mengizinkanku untuk mengambil makanan apapun yang kusukai di kulkas nya dan menganggap rumah nya sebagi rumah ku. Lagipula, aku mengenal teme sejak kecil dan cukup sering menginap disini, bahkan orang tua teme dan Itachi – nii pun mengenalku. Mereka bahkan juga mengenal orang tua ku.

Yah, setidaknya teme termasuk teman dekat yang tidak buruk – buruk amat kok, walaupun kepribadian nya yang berlawanan denganku terkadang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan tempat kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Aku melihat sekilas, ada seorang pelayan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tertelungkup.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, aku segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan ku, sebuah pisau seperti pisau dapur menancap di perut Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke memegang pegangan pisau itu. Darah berceceran dimana – mana. Sementara, seorang pelayan memegang nampan dan satu tangan memegang bagian pisau yang tidak tertusuk di tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi ?! Teme ! Jangan bercanda !" ,jerit ku. Aku tidak memercayai kenyataan yang terjadi. Aku mengguncang kepala Sasuke.

"Dia sudah meninggal, Uzumaki – sama ", jawab pelayan itu.

"Kau membunuh nya, iya kan ? Jawab aku ! Apa alasanmu membunuh teman ku !" , aku berteriak. Kini emosi sudah sepenuhnya menguasai diri ku.

"T – tidak, Uzumaki – sama. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Dia sudah seperti ini ketika aku kesini untuk membawakan minuman"

"Bohong !" , jeritku. Aku segera mencengkram tangan pelayan itu untuk mencegah nya kabur. Sementara aku segera menghubungi Itachi – san.

"Moshi – moshi. Tumben sekali kau menelponku, Naruto – san. " , terdengar suara baritone Itachi.

"Itachi – san, cepat pulang. Sasuke meninggal. Kalau bisa, tolong hubungi polisi." , jawabku dengan penuh emosi.

"Meninggal ? kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi ?" ,tanya Itachi. Suara nya yang tadi nya tenang kini berubah menjadi panic, ia berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Itachi – san cepat hubungi polisi, ya."

"Ya, aku akan segera tiba di rumah. Hati – hati ya.", ucap Itachi.

Aku segera mematikan hp ku tanpa berminat mengucapkan kata Jaa atau apapun. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Uchiha – san !" ,jerit Hinata. Mata nya berkaca – kaca.

"Hinata – san, Sasuke sudah meninggal.", jawabku dengan lirih.

"Kenapa ?! Kau pasti membunuh nya, iya kan ?! Kau jahat, Naruto – san ! Aku benci padamu !" , jerit Hinata sambil berusaha berlari.

Aku segera memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Namun aku mencengkram nya lebih kuat.

"Aku tidak membunuh Sasuke. Untuk apa aku membunuh teman ku sendiri." , jawabku.

Aku tidak menyangka akan dituduh seperti ini. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benak ku untuk membunuh teme.

"Mungkin saja kau iri karena dia lebih tampan dan memiliki banyak fans." , jawab Hinata.

"Aku memang iri, tetapi kan tidak harus membunuh nya juga.", jawabku.

"Pokoknya kau yang membunuh nya !" , jerit Hinata. Aku mengendurkan cengkramanku, Hinata segera berlari ke sudut ruangan dan menanggis.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara mobil, aku segera mengintip melalui jendela . Mobil Itachi terlihat memasuki garasi. Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ada yang membantuku menahan pelayan ini.

Aku menatap mayat Sasuke, entah kenapa aku tiba – tiba merasa kasihan. Kenapa harus mati seperti ini ya ? Berbagai pikiran akan kemungkinan kematian nya berkecamuk di benak ku.

Itachi memasuki ruangan, wajah nya terlihat datar, tetapi mata nya sedikit bengkak seperti habis menanggis. Kelihatannya ia menanggis selama perjalanan pulang.

"Itachi – san. " , panggilku.

"Naruto – san, terima kasih telah membantuku menahan gadis ini. Nah, ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi.", Itachi berjalan mendekati ku.

Gadis pelayan itu menunduk sangat dalam, aku mendengar suara isakan kecil.

"Tadi aku keluar sebentar untuk menelpon restaurant pizza, aku meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ketika aku kembali, Hinata tidak ada di ruangan, Sasuke sudah meninggal dengan pisau tertancap di perut nya, tangan nya memegang pegangan pisau. Dan gadis ini memegang bagian pisau yang tidak tertusuk ke perut Sasuke." , ucapku sambil menunjuk si gadis pelayan.

Itachi menatap gadis pelayan dengan tajam, ia terlihat marah, namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan image cool nya.

"Kenapa kau menyentuh pisau ?"

"S – saya tidak tahu Itachi – sama. Saya kesini untuk mengantarkan minuman yang diminta Sasuke – sama. Ketika saya masuk, Sasuke – sama sudah seperti ini. Saya kaget dan tanpa sadar memegang bagian pisau."

"Ok. Sekarang kalian semua tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sampai polisi datang." , ucap Itachi. Aku mengangguk.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menanggis.

Aku melihat jari telunjuk kiri teme, aku melihat ada darah disana. Ada sebuah tulisan aneh, seperti nya mirip tulisan tangan teme.

"Itachi – san, ini tulisan apa ?" , ucapku.

Itachi segera menghampiri ku, ia melirik tulisan yang kumaksud.

**|_| 25 21 21 7 1**

"Apa maksud tulisan ini ?" , tanya ku dengan binggung.

"Mungkin ini petunjuk kasus ini. Jangan sentuh ini" , jawab Itachi. Ia segera mengambil kamera untuk memotret kondisi mayat Sasuke dan foto tulisan itu.

Sirene mobil polisi terdengar di luar. Aku mengintip keluar. Aku sedikit khawatir, aku tak pernah berurusan dengan polisi sebelum nya.

"Polisi sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini" , ucap Itachi. Ia memegang tangan pelayan, sementara aku menghampiri Hinata dan menyuruh nya pergi.

"Hiks.. Sasuke.. hiks.. kenapa ia meninggal seperti ini ?" , terdengar isakan Hinata.

"Hinata – san, ayo keluar dari sini."

"Tidak mau, jangan dekati aku pembunuh !", teriak Hinata sambil mengusirku.

"Ayo, Itachi – san menyuruh kita keluar" , ucapku.

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang ku, ia menolak ketika kudekati. Beberapa orang polisi memasuki perpustakaan. Aku mengenali sosok pria setengah baya berambut kuning yang mirip denganku.

"Otou – san " , panggilku lirih.

"Naruto, cepat keluar dari sini" , ucap otou – san dengan nada datar dan ekspresi dingin kepadaku.

Aku tidak pernah melihat otou – san seperti ini kepadaku. Di rumah, otou – san selalu ceria dan mengajakku mengobrol walaupun ia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lelah. Aku selalu mengagumi otou – san.

Ah, otou – san pasti seperti ini saat bekerja, selalu berusaha bersikap professional, bahkan kepada anak nya sendiri.

Aku menunggu di luar tanpa berkata apa – apa. Otou – san memasang garis polisi dan menghampiri kami semua.

"Kalian semua jangan pernah memasuki ruangan ini. Oh ya, kalian bertiga ikut kami ke kantor polisi." , ucap otou – san sambil menunjukku, Hinata dan gadis pelayan.

"Minato – san, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Saya sudah menghubungi detektif. Detektif sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menginvestigasi tempat ini. Untuk sementara, beberapa orang polisi akan berjaga di dalam dan di luar rumah ini"

"Naruto, ayo ikut otou – san ke kantor polisi." , Otou – san memegang kedua tanganku, sementara kedua orang polisi memegang Hinata dan gadis pelayan. Aku berjalan menuju salah satu mobil polisi dengan dua orang polisi duduk di ujung. Aku, Hinata dan gadis pelayan duduk di tengah. Otou – san mengendarai mobil dan seorang polisi duduk di samping Otou – san.

Aku berharap dengan cemas, siapapun pelaku nya harus tertangkap. Aku tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa teman dekat ku terbunuh. Dalam hati, aku bersumpah untuk membantu penyelesaian kasus ini dengan segenap kemampuanku.

* * *

**Yosh~ Fanfic pertama di genre crime & Mystery.**

**Gomen kalau percakapan nya terkesan nge - bt in & awal nya jg terkesan nge - bt - in.**

**Fanfic ini bakal ending di chapter 2. Author berharap di chapter 2 lebih baik dari ini.**

**Author mengharapkan review bwt fanfict ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, Naruto, gadis pelayan dan Hinata segera dibawa ke ruangan terpisah untuk memberi kesaksian. Hinata dibawa ke sebuah ruangan kosong oleh dua orang polisi dan segera mengintrogasi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama berada di rumah Uchiha – san ?" ,tanya seorang polisi kepada Hinata.

"K – kami kerja kelompok" , jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kerja kelompok apa ?" , tanya seorang polisi berambut coklat.

"Kurasa itu tidak relevan, Shin." , ucap seorang polisi yang memakai seragam dengan bordir nama di bagian dada kiri. Nama di seragam tertulis Ryo Sawada.

"K – kami membuat tugas p – presentasi biologi." , jawab Hinata dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Hinata – san, jangan gugup. Santai saja. Kesaksianmu sangat membantu untuk pemecahan kasus ini" , jawab Shin dengan nada lembut. Ia berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Tarik nafas dalam – dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup mu. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menghukum mu bila tidak ada bukti." , ucap Ryo dengan datar.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan memberi kesaksian."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat Sasuke ?", tanya Shin.

"Ketika Naruto keluar dan meninggalkanku bersama Sasuke, aku merasa sangat gugup. Akhirnya aku keluar dari perpustakaan untuk menelpon okaa – san, aku bilang akan pulang telat karena berada di rumah Sasuke. Itu terakhir kali aku melihat Sasuke."

"Lalu, berapa lama kau meninggalkan perpustakaan ?", tanya Shin sambil mengamati Hinata.

"Aku tidak menghitung nya, mungkin sekitar 15 menit. Mungkin lebih atau kurang"

"Bagaimana situasi yang kau lihat ketika kembali ke perpustakaan ?",tanya Ryo sambil mengamati ekspresi Hinata diam – diam.

"Ketika aku kembali, aku melihat Naruto – san memegang tangan seorang pelayan. Pisau sudah tertusuk di perut Sasuke dan darah di sekitar mayat Sasuke. Aku yakin pasti Naruto yang membunuh nya."

Shin dan Ryo menatap satu sama lain, Shin kemudian berkata, "Kenapa kau bisa yakin seperti itu, Hinata – san ?"

"Ya, Naruto – san itu kan rival Sasuke. Sasuke itu memiliki banyak fans, tampan, pintar, kaya pula. Sementara Naruto – san itu kalah segala – gala nya dari Sasuke. Mereka juga sering bersaing."

"Ok, terima kasih atas informasi mu. Sekarang kau boleh menunggu disini. Kami akan menghubungi orang tua mu", ucap Shin.

"J – jangan.. hiks.. otou – san pasti akan langsung memarahi dan memukulku." , ucap Hinata sambil menanggis.

"Eh ? Baiklah, kau disini dulu. Ryo, tolong menjaga Hinata – san disini, ya" ,ucap Shin.

"Ya sudah."

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, di ruangan lain, Naruto sedang diintrogasi oleh dua orang polisi yang dikenalnya, Iruka dan Yamato.

"Iruka jii – san, Yamato jii – san ,aku kan tidak membunuh Sasuke, kenapa aku dibawa kesini sih ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Yah prosedur nya seperti itu. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan sebelum Sasuke terbunuh" , ucap Yamato.

"Oh, sebelum Sasuke terbunuh, Sasuke sempat meninggalkanku dan Hinata untuk mandi. Kami membuka website pizza dengan laptop Sasuke. "

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat Sasuke ?" ,tanya Iruka sambil mengamati Naruto.

"Ketika aku akan keluar untuk menelpon dan memesan pizza, aku membuka pintu dan kepala ku membentur kepala Sasuke. Lalu aku keluar"

"Bagaimana kondisi perpustakaan ketika kau kembali ?"

"Sasuke sudah meninggal, aku melihat si gadis pelayan memegang bagian pisau yang tidak tertusuk ke perut Sasuke, jadi aku langsung memegang tangan nya agar ia tidak kabur."

"Hm.. baiklah, terima kasih atas kesaksianmu. Aku akan menjagamu disini." , ucap Iruka sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku keluar dulu, ya. Aku akan melaporkan hasil introgasi ini kepada komandan.", ucap Yamato.

* * *

Sementara itu, seorang detektif wanita berusia paruh baya berambut merah berjalan bersama seorang ahli forensic menuju perpustakaan tempat Sasuke meninggal.

"Permisi, aku ingin menginvestigasi tempat ini" , ucap wanita tersebut.

"Detektif Kushina, kami menunggu anda." , ucap seorang polisi berambut perak dengan masker yang berjaga di depan perpustakaan.

"Ini mayat nya, Kakashi – san ?" , tanya Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati mayat Sasuke.

"Ya, kami belum menyentuh nya sama sekali."

Kushina segera memperhatikan mayat Sasuke dan sekitar nya dengan detail.

Ia memerhatikan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah dan darah yang terdapat di jari telunjuk kiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ini bukan bunuh diri. Ini petunjuk mengenai pelaku yang ditulis korban. Shizune – san, tolong cek darah yang terdapat di tulisan ini dan darah di jari telunjuk korban."

"Hai, Kushina – san." , ucap Shizune. Ia mengambil sedikit sample darah kering yang terdapat di jari Sasuke, kemudian ia mengambil sedikit darah yang di dekat tulisan.

'|_| 25 21 21 7 1 ? Apa maksud nya ini ?' , batin Kushina.

Kushina segera memotret tulisan itu untuk disimpan nya. Ia kemudian mengecek pisau yang tertancap.

"Kenapa darah di bagian pisau yang tidak tertusuk ke dalam perut terlihat seperti sudah disentuh seseorang ?" ,gumam Kushina.

"Kushina – san, sepertinya kita harus membawa mayat ini untuk di autopsy. Sample darah tadi akan segera kami cek di laboratorium.", ucap Shizune.

"Tolong cek sidik jari yang terdapat di pegangan pisau. Kemungkinan masih ada sidik jari pelaku yang tertinggal." ,ucap Kushina.

"Ok, aku akan segera membawa nya ke laboratorium." ,ucap Shizune. Ia segera memanggil Kakashi. "Kakashi – san, tolong bawa bawa siapkan kantung mayat dan bawa mayat ini ke laboratorium. Pastikan agar bukti – bukti yang terdapat di mayat ini tidak hilang"

"Aku akan mengecek perpustakaan ini." ,ucap Kushina singkat.

Kushina mengecek laptop yang terbuka di dekat mayat Sasuke, ia mengklik laptop tersebut dan melihat website restaurant pizza yang terbuka. Sepertinya, orang yang memakai laptop ini sangat sembrono sampai tidak mematikan nya.

Kemudian, Kushina mengecek data – data yang terdapat di laptop ini. Tidak terdapat data yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini, hanya terdapat beberapa game dan lagu di laptop ini.

Kushina berjalan mengitari seluruh perpustakaan, bahkan mengecek buku – buku, namun tidak menemukan apapun.

Setelah investigasi dianggapnya sudah selesai, Kushina keluar dari ruangan.

Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Kushina dan membawakan sebuah amplop cokelat, "Kushina – san, hasil autopsy dan data mengenai sidik jari serta tes darah sudah keluar. Ini hasil nya"

Kushina mengecek hasil autopsy, di laporan tersebut tertulis bahwa korban meninggal disebabkan kehabisan darah karena luka tusuk di perut nya. Korban tidak langsung meninggal, tetapi masih sempat hidup selama 2 – 5 menit.

'Sudah kuduga' ,batin Kushina.

Kushina membaca dengan teliti isi dari laporan autopsy tersebut, mata nya tiba – tiba terbelalak lebar membaca sebuah kalimat.

**Terdapat racun jenis sianida di dalam tubuh korban.**

'Racun sianida ? Untuk apa menusuk korban bila sudah menggunakan racun jenis sianida. Kasus ini semakin aneh' ,batin Kushina.

Kushina mengecek hasil laporan mengenai sample darah, darah yang terdapat di jari telunjuk korban cocok dengan darah yang terdapat di tulisan. Tulisan itu adalah pesan kematian korban.

Laporan mengenai sidik jari di pegangan pisau dimiliki oleh Sasuke Uchiha, tetapi sidik jari di bagian pisau dimiliki oleh sidik jari yang asing. Sepertinya tempat kejadian sudah sedikit diubah oleh pelaku.

Kushina segera menghampiri beberapa orang polisi yang berjaga, ia berkata, "Aku ingin kembali ke kantor polisi. Tolong jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk ke perpustakaan itu"

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantarmu." ,ucap Kakashi.

"Arigato."

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kushina terus berpikir mengenai hal – hal yang dianggapnya aneh, terutama mengenai racun sianida itu. Ia segera menghubungi Shizune.

"Moshi – moshi, Kushina – san" ,terdengar suara Shizune di telepon.

"Shizune – san, bisa berikan aku laporan autopsy yang lebih lengkap ?"

"Laporan autopsy lengkap baru saja selesai. Gomen, tadi Kakashi mengantarkanmu laporan yang belum selesai."

"Hai, kirimkan itu ke kantor polisi, ya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana." ,ucap Kushina.

"Ok,, Aku akan segera mengirimkan nya"

Kushina membaca kembali laporan. Sianida menyerang pembuluh darah jantung korban, dan korban mulai mengalami sesak napas sebelum meninggal. Tetapi dosis racun sianida tidak cukup banyak untuk membunuh korban dalam waktu cepat. Diperlukan 1 -2 jam untuk membuat efek racun tersebut berhasil membunuh korban.

'Kurasa racun sianida ini dipakai untuk melumpuhkan korban. Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti, untuk apa menusuk korban ?' ,batin Kushina.

Kushina berpikir keras, dahi nya berkerut. Sesampai nya di kantor polisi, ia segera turun dari mobil dan menemui komandan Minato, suami nya.

"Minato – san, bagaimana hasil introgasi nya ?" ,tanya Kushina tanpa berminat memanggil suami nya dengan suffix –kun atau sejenis nya selama bekerja.

"Dari hasil interogasi yang kami lakukan, ditarik kesimpulan bila korban sudah meninggal ketika ditemukan ketiga tersangka."

"Bisa jelaskan padaku, bagaimana apa yang dilakukan korban sebelum terbunuh ?"

"Menurut Naruto, Sasuke sempat meninggalkan nya untuk mandi dan membiarkan nya bersama Hinata berada di perpustakaan untuk mengecek website restaurant pizza."

'Oh, pantas saja laptop korban tidak dimatikan. Ternyata Naruto yang memakainya, ceroboh seperti biasa', batin Kushina.

"Oh ya, menurut Hinata, Naruto memiliki motif untuk membunuh nya. Sasuke cukup populer di sekolah, Naruto merasa iri, bahkan bersaing dengan Sasuke dalam banyak hal."

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin ia membunuh Sasuke, Minato – san. Naruto itu sangat ceroboh, kurasa pelaku nya sudah mempersiapkan segala nya hingga mengubah kondisi saat terjadi pembunuhan. Kalau Naruto yang melakukan nya, pasti sudah tertangkap"

"Jelaskan padaku apa saja yang kau temukan ?"

Kushina menjelaskan mengenai investigasi yang dilakukan nya hingga hasil autopsy.

"Aku menyarankan untuk mengecek sidik jari yang terdapat di pisau. Sebaiknya periksa sidik jari tersangka" ,ucap Kushina.

Shizune datang dan menghampiri Minato dan Kushina, ia membawakan amplop berisi hasil autopsy.

"Oh ya, sidik jari yang terdapat di pisau itu milik Aya, gadis pelayan itu."

"Aya ? Apa marga gadis itu ?", tanya Minato.

"Hirota"

"Kurasa aku sudah mengetahui siapa pembunuh nya, tetapi aku masih membutuhkan bukti yang cukup." , ucap Kushina.

"Siapa pembunuh nya ?" , tanya Minato dan Shizune bersamaan.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakan nya. Aku belum memiliki cukup bukti."

"Menurut Naruto, ia melihat Aya memegang pisau ketika ia kembali ke perpustakaan" , ucap Minato.

"Berarti tidak ada kontradiksi dengan pernyataan Shizune – san. Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil introgasi Aya ?"

"Aya sangat ketakutan, ia mengatakan ia masuk untuk membawakan minuman yang diminta korban. Ketika ia sampai, korban sudah mati dengan perut tertusuk pisau. Entah bagaimana, ia binggung dan malah memegang pisau.", jawab Minato sambil menatap Kushina.

"Bisakah aku melihat hp ketiga korban ?" ,ucap Kushina.

"Ya, ini hp mereka" ,Minato mengeluarkan 3 hp. Kushina membaca satu persatu isi nya.

Kushina membaca data berisi panggilan terakhir di hp Naruto, panggilan terakhir dilakukan pukul 16. 57, panggilan dilakukan selama 6 menit, ke nomor restaurant pizza.

Panggilan terakhir di hp Hinata dilakukan pukul 17.02, dilakukan hanya selama beberapa detik. Sementara di hp Aya, tidak ada panggilan yang dilakukan nya pada hari itu.

Kushina membaca laporan autopsy terbaru, kali ini tertulis bahwa korban meninggal dengan estimasi waktu pukul 17.00 – 17.05.

"Kurasa Naruto memiliki alibi, lihat waktu kematian nya, Pukul 17.00, Naruto seharusnya masih menghubungi operator restaurant pizza." ,ucap Kushina sambil menunjukkan hasil autopsy.

"Gomenasai, Kushina – san. Bukankah korban masih hidup selama 1 – 5 menit ? Bisa saja korban meninggal pukul 17.00 dan masih hidup selama 5 menit, sehingga waktu pembunuhan pukul 16. 55 ?" , ucap Shizune sambil menunjukkan laporan.

"Ya, kau benar, kalau seperti itu, hanya Aya saja yang memiliki alibi." , jawab Minato. "Berhentilah berusaha membela Naruto, bila memang anak kita yang membunuh, kita tidak boleh melindungi nya. Berikan pelajaran padanya"

"Jangan lupakan fakta mengenai racun Sianida itu. Di laporan autopsy terbaru, dikatakan bila korban mulai sesak nafas sebelum meninggal. Kurasa akan sulit bertahan selama 5 menit dalam kondisi perut tertusuk dan sesak nafas." ,jawab Kushina sambil membaca isi laporan autopsy.

"Racun sianida ?" ,Minato mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa si pelaku memakai nya bila akan menusuk korban ? Apa mungkin untuk melumpuhkan korban ?"

"Mungkin saja. Naruto pernah bercerita, korban adalah ketua klub Judo. Selain itu ia juga menguasai kendo dan Judo. Kurasa korban cukup kuat dalam segi fisik.", jawab Kushina.

"Uh.. kurasa kau benar, Kushina – san. Rasanya Naruto tidak mungkin membunuh. Naruto selalu iri dengan Sasuke, aku ingat Naruto meminta izin untuk berlatih kendo dan judo. Sampai sekarang ia masih berlatih. Kurasa pelaku nya wanita.", Minato menundukkan kepala, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sempat curiga dengan Naruto.

"Berarti tinggal Hinata dan Aya saja. Aku curiga dengan Hinata." ,ucap Kushina, ia sedikit menyeringai, merasa ia akan segera memecahkan kasus ini.

"Ya, dia juga berusaha membuat kami mencurigai Naruto. Ia terus menerus berkata kalau Naruto adalah pembunuh nya."

"|_| 25 21 21 7 1 ? Kurasa itu nama pelaku. Aku tahu siapa pelaku nya !" , jerit Kushina.

"Siapa ?" , tanya Shizune sambil melirik Kushina dengan rasa penasaran.

"|_|, bila _ diubah posisi nya menjadi ke tengah, itu menunjukkan huruf H. 25 21 21 7 dan 1 dalam huruf alphabet berarti YUUGA. Bila kita gabungkan berarti Hyuuga."

"Berarti Hinata ? Tetapi kenapa ? Apa motif nya ?" , tanya Minato.

"Kurasa, kita harus memberitahu orang tua nya. Mungkin orang tua nya mengetahui apa motif nya" , saran Kushina.

"Aku akan menghubungi orang tua Hinata." , Minato segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Shizune dan Kushina.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Kushian – san. Aku tidak menyangka kasus ini akan selesai secepat itu hanya dengan satu kali investigasi" , puji Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa belum sepenuh nya selesai, Shizune – san. Aku harus tahu apa motif nya."

"Bisa saja Hinata bekerja sama dengan Aya si gadis pelayan untuk memberikan minuman yang dicampurkan sianida ?" , ucap Shizune dengan mata mengantuk.

"Eh, tidak mungkin deh. Bila dicampurkan dalam air di suhu kamar, sianida akan berwarna biru pucat. Kurasa korban tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari nya" , Shizune meralat ucapan nya sendiri.

"Sepertinya Hinata cukup ahli di bidang kimia. Mungkin ia bisa saja menjadi seorang ahli forensic seperti mu, sayang sekali ia memilih melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku sedikit sedih" , Kushina menundukkan kepala menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Kushina – san, jangan gunakan perasaan. Kita kan harus bersikap professional." , jawab Shizune sambil menatap Kushina. "Tidak biasanya kau bersimpati pada pelaku"

"Yah, ini tidak berhubungan dengan hasil analisa ku, jadi biarkan saja. Lagipula pelaku nya masih remaja, seharusnya masa depan nya masih panjang. Mungkin ia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang salah"

"Kau seperti psikolog saja, Kushina – san." , jawab Shizune, ia berusaha meledek Kushina.

"Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti aku akan beralih pekerjaan menjadi psikolog, pekerjaan itu lebih aman" , jawab Kushina.

Minato membawa orang tua Hinata ke ruangan dimana Shizune dan Kushina berada, kemudian ia berjaga di balik pintu.

Kushina dan Shizune segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri sambil bersalaman dengan ayah dan ibu Hinata, Hiashi dan Haruko (?).

"Haruko – san, bisakah kalian menceritakan keseharian Hinata ?" , tanya Kushina.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan nya. Aku hanya fokus memperhatikan Neji, kakak nya dan Hanabi, adik nya."

"Kurasa aku bersikap terlalu kasar pada nya. Aku sering membanding – bandingkan nya, membentak nya, atau bahkan memukul nya. Aku sering kali menjadikan nya pelampiasan akan kemarahan ku karena aku menganggap ia adalah aib keluarga ku. Ia sangat lemah dan pemalu" , ucap Hiashi sambil menunduk.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamar Hinata, kumohon ambil saja ini. Mungkin ini bisa membantu penyelidikan kalian" , ucap Haruko sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku harian.

Kushina segera membuka isi nya:

Musim Semi, 30 April.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk sekolah. Aku duduk di samping Uchiha – san. Ternyata ia pria yang kutemui di test masuk sekolah, ia yang meminjamkan pensil padaku.

* * *

Musim Semi, 2 May

Ini kali pertama Uchiha – san mengajakku mengobrol. Ternyata, nama lengkap nya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kuharap kami bisa semakin akrab.

* * *

Musim Semi, 16 May

Ternyata, harapanku salah. Uchiha – san semakin jauh dariku. Ia ternyata sangat dingin kepadaku. Aku bersumpah akan membuat nya menjadi milikku !

* * *

Musim Semi, 18 May

* * *

Sakura, teman sebangku ku mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Uchiha – san. Ternyata Uchiha – san memiliki banyak fans. Aku akan merebut Uchiha – san dari mereka semua ! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku kepada semua orang yang meremehkanku.

* * *

Musim Semi, 25 May

Hari ini Uchiha – san tidak masuk sekolah. Aku mengerjakan mendapat tugas presentasi bersama Naruto – san dan Uchiha – san. Aku berharap mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Uchiha – san, dan aku akan melaksanakan rencana ku.

* * *

Kushina tertarik dengan isi diari tersebut, ia membalik halaman diary itu.

* * *

Musim Dingin, 18 Desember

Hari ini aku sakit, namun okaa – san tetap memaksaku membantu. Rasanya aku benar – benar ingin mati karena menggigil kedinginan. Aku menjadi lambat, tetapi otou – san membentakku. Kalau saja Neji – nii di rumah, ia pasti akan membela ku.

* * *

Musim dingin, 1 Januari

Aku berkunjung ke kuil bersama keluargaku. Aku berdoa, semoga saja otou – san dan okaa – san berhenti menyiksaku. Aku lelah akan semua ini. Aku tetaplah seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu dan lemah, aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapan mereka.

* * *

Musim Dingin, 5 Januari

Okaa – san dan Otou – san memukulku lagi. Aku tak sanggup melawan, aku hanya bisa terus menanggis. Kalau saja aku bisa membunuh seseorang, aku akan membunuh orang tua ku. Aku membenci mereka, sangat, sangat.

* * *

Musim Dingin, 7 Januari

Aku tidak tahan lagi ! Aku ingin mati saja, kenapa Kami – sama tidak adil pada ku. Kenapa aku harus lahir di keluarga ini, kenapa hidupku tidak bahagia ? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja ? Kenapa ?!

* * *

Musim Dingin, 10 Januari

Entah apa yang terjadi, aku berada di rumah sakit dengan selang infus di tangan ku. Aku sendirian, dan otou – san langsung membentakku ketika tiba di rumah sakit. Kenapa mereka berpura – pura peduli padaku. Biarkan saja aku mati.

* * *

Kushina menutup buku harian, Shizune yang ikut membaca buku harian menghapus air mata nya.

"Apakah Hinata pernah mencoba bunuh diri ?" , tanya Kushina.

"Ya, awal tahun ini ia masuk rumah sakit karena meminum cairan pembunuh serangga" , jawan Hiashi.

"Silahkan kalian baca isi nya." , ucap Kushina dengan dingin sambil membiarkan Haruko dan Hiashi membaca nya.

Kushina merasa dada nya sakit membayangkan perasaan Hinata, ia merasa kasihan, namun tuntutan profesi mengharuskan nya memakai logika dan tidak menanggis.

Haruko menanggis terisak – isak, sementara Hiashi juga menanggis.

"Kami menyesal, kami orang tua yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku sendiri bila aku menjadi Hinata" , ucap Hiashi sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, Shizune – san, aku akan menemui Hinata. Hyuuga – san silahkan menunggu disini." , ucap Kushina sambil membawa buku diary Hinata.

Kushina berjalan menuju ruangan Hinata bersama 4 orang polisi yang membawa senjata lengkap untuk mencegah Hinata menyerang Kushina. Kushina memasuki ruangan Hinata, terlihat Hinata sedang menatap ke arah pintu.

"Hinata – san, bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar ?" ,tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum agar Hinata tidak curiga.

"Y – ya" , jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan Naruto ? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto ?"

"Kami teman sekelas. Ya aku menyalahkannya karena semua orang di sekolah tahu dia rival Sasuke", jawab Hinata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan si gadis pelayan ? " , Kushina menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"K – Karena… A – aku.. " , jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Karena apa ?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu.."

"Apa kau mengenal gadis pelayan ?" , tanya Kushina sambil mengamati Hinata.

"Tidak, kami bahkan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.", jawab Hinata dengan lancer.

"Hinata, aku dengar kau menyukai Sasuke. Apa itu benar ?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" , Hinata kaget.

"Ya, karena aku memiliki sumber informasi. Kau yang membunuh Sasuke dengan racun sianida dan menusuk pisau ke perut nya kan ?" , tanya Kushina tanpa basa – basi.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan !" , bentak Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata – san, aku ini detektif. Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bukti. Korban menuliskan pesan kematian dengan nama keluarga mu. Diantara ketiga tersangka, hanya kau yang bermarga Hyuuga." , jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Dia menuliskan itu ? Kukira sudah langsung mati" , Hinata menyeringai.

"Kau mengaku, Hinata – san ?" , tanya Shin, polisi yang meng introgasi Hinata.

"Aku tidak bilang aku membunuh nya, kan ?" , Hinata tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Shin dengan tajam. Kini sikap pemalu Hinata hilang entah kemana.

"Lalu, kau menulis bahwa kau akan melaksanakan rencanamu dan ingin melakukan kerja kelompok di rumah korban, kan ?" , tanya Kushina.

"Oh, sepertinya rencanaku ketahuan ya ? Haha.. sayang sekali, tapi yah, kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku, sih" , Hinata tertawa dingin.

"Jadi kau mengaku ?", ucap Kushina sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ya, aku mengaku. Aku membunuh Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya ? Bukankah dia pria yang kau sukai ?", tanya Kushina.

"Dia tak bisa kumiliki di dunia ini, jadi aku akan memiliki setelah aku mati." , ucap Hinata.

"Ketika Naruto meninggalkanku bersama Sasuke, aku menawari nya permen. Ia menerima dan memakan nya. Aku tahu ia kapten klub judo, ia pasti berhasil menghindar bila aku langsung menusuk nya. Aku membeli racun sianida di toko bahan kimia dan menyuntikkan nya ke permen." , Hinata berhenti sejenak dan memakan sebuah permen.

"Sialnya aku memberi permen yang salah. Aku memberi permen dengan dosis sianida sedang yang kupersiapkan untuk diriku menyusul Sasuke ke alam baka.

Untunglah aku menyiapkan pisau dapur, aku menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Sasuke. Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Ia sangat tampan ketika meringis kesakitan, ia membuatku bernafsu untuk semakin memiliki nya. Hahaha.." , Hinata tertawa keras. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Hinata dengan binggung.

"Aku juga menyiapkan sarung tangan karet untuk menghapus sidik jari ku. Aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sesudah aku yakin ia mati dan meletakkan tangan kanan Sasuke di pegangan pisau, tangan nya tidak melawan sama sekali. Aku tidak menyangka ia masih bertahan dan meninggalkan pesan kematian."

"Dimana kau buang sarung tangan karet itu ?" , tanya Kushina.

"Aku membuangnya di toilet rumah Sasuke yang kumasuki. Aku keluar untuk menelpon okaa – san dan memikirkan alibi ku selama di toilet."

"Kurasa, Sasuke mengijinkanku untuk membunuhnya, makanya ia tidak memindahkan tangan nya dari pisau itu. Aku sudah mengamati nya sejak awal, dia itu ambidextrous (*)." , ucap Hinata lagi.

"Sekarang, hanya aku seorang yang dapat memiliki Sasuke selamanya, hahaha…", Hinata tertawa keras.

"Uughh.." , Hinata berhenti tertawa. Ia terlihat menderita dan sesak nafas, Kushina segera mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata – san ! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit !"

Para polisi menggendong tubuh Hinata, di luar orang tua Hinata dan Minato sudah menunggu. Bahkan Itachi dan orang tua Sasuke pun datang. Hiashi dan Haruko segera menghampiri Hinata sambil menanggis.

"Ia bunuh diri. Ia memakan permen dengan dosis sianida tinggi" , ucap Kushina datar.

"Kushina – san, siapa yang membunuh otouto – chan ku ?" , ucap Itachi dengan khawatir.

"Hinata. Ia sudah mengaku." , Kushina segera mengeluarkan rekaman tersembunyi yang tadi dipersiapkan nya saat memasuki ruangan Hinata.

Haruko pingsan seketika, Hiashi langsung menghampiri istri nya, wajah nya pucat.

Itachi menatap Haruko dan Hiashi dengan sangat tajam dan dipenuhi dendam. Minato segera memerintahkan para polisi untuk membebaskan Naruto dan gadis pelayan.

15 menit kemudian, Haruko tersadar, ia menanggis tersedu – sedu. Hiashi dan Haruko segera ber – ojigi hingga mencium lantai.

"Uchiha – san, maafkan kami yang gagal mendidik anak. Kami sangat malu" , ucap Hiashi dan Haruko.

"Bangunlah, bagaimanapun juga ini sudah terjadi." , ucap Fugaku dengan datar.

"Kurasa anak ini psikopat" , ucap Kushina.

"Kurasa juga begitu" , timpal Shizune setelah mendengar rekaman itu.

"Baiklah, jadi kasus ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas bantuan nya, Hyuuga – san." , Minato dan Kushina bersalaman dengan Haruko dan Hiashi.

Naruto dan Aya berjalan menghampiri ruangan dimana Minato, Kushina dan orang – orang berada. Naruto menatap orang tua nya.

"Okaa – san, otou – san, siapa yang membunuh teme ?" , ucap Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina hanya terdiam, Itachi segera menjawab, "Hinata yang membunuh nya"

Mata Naruto segera berkaca – kaca, ia langsung menanggis. Tanpa sadar, Itachi memeluk nya.

"Naruto – san, terima kasih telah berteman dengan otouto – chan ku dan membantu kasus ini. Terima kasih telah peduli pada nya dan menyayangi nya, aku yakin ia menyayangimu juga"

Naruto segera membalas pelukan Itachi. Aya menunduk merasakan sedikit kesedihan karena tuan muda nya kini telah meninggal.

"Naruto – chan, ayo kita pulang !" , panggil Kushina. Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan menghampiri ibu nya.

"Arigato atas bantuan nya untuk menyelesaikan kasus putra ku. Aku yakin, ia kini dapat beristirahat dengan tenang" , ucap Mikoto. Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi menundukkan kepala.

* * *

**Epilog:**

Pemakaman Sasuke baru saja selesai. Naruto dan orang tua nya menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Banyak gadis teman sekolah Sasuke menghadiri pemakaman nya, kebanyakan dari mereka menanggis tersedu – sedu.

Beberapa gadis bahkan duduk di lantai sambil menanggis dan menolak saat diajak pulang oleh keluarga nya.

Bahkan beberapa gadis teman sekelas Sasuke pingsan saat mengetahui kematian Sasuke dan mengutuk Hinata.

Seluruh koran dan berita di Konoha kini membahas kematian Sasuke dengan menampilkan wajah Hinata dan nama lengkap nya. Ibu dan Ayah Hinata bahkan mengakhiri hidup nya karena rasa malu dan menyesal.

Naruto kini sudah tidak lagi menanggis, ia bahkan tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati sambil menatap ke arah makam Sasuke, 'Teme, aku berhasil mengetahui siapa yang membunuhmu. Kuharap kau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang'

Sementara itu roh Hinata berada di suatu tempat dan mengamati makam Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. kau akan menemaniku disini selamanya, Sasuke. Aku akan memilikimu selamanya. Tak ada gadis lain yang dapat memiliki mu, hanya aku seorang yang bisa"

* * *

**Note:**

* * *

**-Ambidextrous : Kemampuan memakai tangan kiri & kanan sama baik nya. Ambidextrous merupakan kemampuan alami sejak lahir atau kidal dan menjadi ambidextrous karena lingkungan.**

* * *

**Finally fanfict two shoot ini selesai, gampang ditebak, ya ? Beberapa reviewers bisa nebak pembunuh & clue nya. Untunglah ga ada yang bisa nebak motif pembunuhan nya**

**Author ga jago bikin fanfiction mystery nih**

**Oh ya, nama ibu Hinata asli nya ga diketahui, makanya author asal ngambil nama Haruko. Di cerita asli Naruto, Sasuke memang ambidextrous sih.**

**Thanks bwt yang udah baca fanfiction ini & ngasih review. **


End file.
